


Cyber

by HENRAthaeverloving



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Smut, dat smut life, is it cyber tiem?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:24:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HENRAthaeverloving/pseuds/HENRAthaeverloving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even a former crime-fighter needs an outlet to relax</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cyber

**Author's Note:**

> It's set 4 years after the season1 finale

There it was again, her conscience nagging away at her- questioning her on if this was the right thing to be doing at two in the morning, looking at the txxxxx app on her smart phone, Artemis thought deeply for a moment and mumbled to herself, “fuck you conscience” her finger tapped firmly on the icon. She needed this, that carrot-topped idiot had been teasing her all week about her favourite show and today was the last time he would slingshot a speedo at her. “Wally motherfucking, dork-king West” she growled, recalling the obnoxious laugh he gave as the speedo sprung onto her face. She needed this, sighing as she scrolled through the blogs she had been following, he could make fun of her choice of TV, books or whatever but she knew that the idiot had nothing on him.

Her heart started to thrum a bit faster as she tapped on the icon of a hand rubbing an erection through jeans, feeling it get faster as she noted that the blog had been updated an hour ago. Licketyspit.txxxxx.cxx had swiftly risen to be her favourite blog- even if the content were often reblxgs of porn gifs, the blog also felt like a sign of hope for her that marvellous specimens- such as the blog’s owner, existed even if they may live in another state or across the globe. The first time she found herself upon the blog’s ME tag, she wondered if it was even right to be ogling at the onslaught of faceless selfies- ranging from half-naked to almost naked to plain buck naked, but after 10 minutes she didn’t really seem to care less.

Artemis bit onto her bottom lip as she saw the new photo, the towel draped across his lap, the hard-on caused the towel to form a tent, the caption underneath aptly read: ;3

 _Try not to look too desperate_  was the mantra she would use whenever she was going to comment on his pictures- through the anon filter of course, however she froze as she saw a new post:  
Anyone up for a chat? Just follow the link

Was tonight a recompense for the crap she had to put up with earlier on? She sent out a silent prayer that the link was still working and exited out of the app. Fishing out her laptop, she mustered all the patience she had as she waited for it to start up.

Once she managed to load up the internet, she went straight to the blog and clicked on the link- feeling a twinge of nervousness as she saw his username (L1cksp1t<3), which soon sky-rocketed when she realised that no one else was in the chatroom but him and her (User15691).

L1cksp1t<3: hey ;3

 _You have been haunting my dreams for weeks_ , was what she wanted to say but instead she replied:  
User15691: hi

She could imagine Zatanna giggling “is that all?” and her answer to that would’ve been a well-aimed pillow toss, if she wanted to be cutesy then that was her choice and screw anyone else’s opinions- especially that dorky idiot and his goofy grin.

L1cksp1t<3: you seem shy.

User15691: I haven’t really done anything like this before.

L1cksp1t<3: This is my first time too.

Somehow she needed to squeeze a moment into her schedule to thank Wally for being the key catalyst, he could tease her again and again just so that it would end with her being able to be alone with her mystery guy in the chatroom. Realising that she hadn’t replied to his message she quickly typed:

User15691: oh really?

L1cksp1t<3: Yeah, I’ve been so busy with essays and extra credit stuff lately, that I haven’t been able to go on the internet…except for going on library databases.

Essays? Extra credit? Now that piqued her interest- not only was the blog owner a dreamboat but he seemed smart to boot. Feeling the confidence return to her, she started to type:

User15691: So you’re a hot nerd then?

L1cksp1t<3: Umm…dunno about nerd, I’m more of a geek lol : P

User15691: I bet you look hot in glasses though

L1cksp1t<3: Sadly I don’t wear glasses

User15691: Oh well a girl can dream

L1cksp1t<3: Sweet ones or naughty ones? ^_6

She gave her cheeks a slap- knowing that the action would be the closest thing for Dutch courage, took a deep breath and made a start on her reply.

User15691: What, no flowers?

She nodded with approval at her own response-  _you’re not getting it that easily, speedster_ , she chastised herself for using the word ‘speedster’.

L1cksp1t<3: What kind of flowers would you like?

user15691: Surprise me

L1cksp1t<3: Holding a rose in my mouth in my underwear of course :P

user15691: What kind of underwear?

L1cksp1t<3: G-string.

Visualising the faceless photos of him wearing a g-string, Artemis fanned herself as she fought the urge to reply back with _you can get it anytime._

User15691: Are you wearing them now?

L1cksp1t<3: I just need to take off my jeans…

user15691: Whoa, I want to have the webcam on for this.

L1cksp1t<3: My webcam is broken :<

Artemis huffed a sigh before suddenly perking up as an idea came to her.

User15691: Okay, but you’ll have to describe everything to me. ; >

L1cksp1t<3: Cool, I like creative personalities ; D since you don’t seem so prudish, we can start off at the deep end.

This was going to happen, Artemis thought to herself as she sunk into her seat- a new message arrived, making her sit upright.

L1cksp1t<3: My jeans are off.

User15691: Oh, that was quick.

L1cksp1t<3: Would you have liked it if I took it slow?

User15691: I want the webcam on for that

L1cksp1t<3: But as I can help you with visualising, there won’t be any need for the webcam  
User15691: Give me my bedtime story then ; >

L1cksp1t<3: ‘Bedtime story’ that sounds pretty hot, well here’s to hoping I’m just as good at telling as well as showing. ; 3

  
Artemis got up from her seat- making a b-line for her bedside desk, she picked up a small book and opened it to an indent within the pages. Each time this moment happened, her ego swelled slightly for deciding on such a genius location for stashing her bullet vibrators, she decided to break in her newest one, quickly snatching the soft pink tube out before putting the book away. Returning to her seat, she positioned the vibrator and began to read on:

L1cksp1t<3: The first time I tried the g-string in the fitting room, I just had this urge to do something bad. So I rubbed my hand up and down on it, easing myself into rubbing faster. Getting faster as I imagine myself with someone else in the room- you. You’d say that we’d have to be quiet. You would suck on my finger or yours- maybe even bite it or even better, watching you bite your bottom lip, the mirror showing your teeth sink just that little further in as I start to go harder. Wondering how soon I could make you scream

Reading that passage caused her to delve deeper with her vibrator, using her free hand to type out:

User15691: You’d need to go harder

L1cksp1t<3: Oh really?

User15691: Fuck yes.

L1cksp1t<3: I’d need to make sure you were in a comfortable position.

User15691: Reverse cowgirl

L1cksp1t<3: Mmm, my fave! I can lean back and watch you go at it or if you prefer some support, I could hold onto your thighs- I bet your thighs would be so nice to hold on to and even squeeze. I bet you’d be tapping that little bud of yours and still you would be trying not to scream. But each thrust is making that thought even more irresistible, just a few more hard thrusts and you wouldn’t hold on any longer.

Her mouth yawned into a scream quickly silencing it into a squeak, she sprawled herself on her chair as she rode her orgasm in hushed whimpers. Breathing a heavy sigh, she switched off the vibrator and gave a moment to herself to catch her breath.  


L1cksp1t<3: Are you okay?

User15691: That was fucking amazing

L1cksp1t<3: Lol, thanks : )

User15691: I am definitely going to sleep well after I shower

l1cksp1t<3: Is it big enough for two?

User15691: You bet. ; )

l1cksp1t<3: Next time I’ll do a shower story, how about same time tomorrow?

User15691: You have to go already? : <

l1cksp1t<3: Sorry hun : < I’ll make sure tomorrow is worth the wait

user15691: It better be ; )

l1cksp1t<3: Lol, you little spitfire! I’ll leave you with a little challenge to do for tomorrow.

User15691: Which is?

L1cksp1t<3: First of all I’m still hard, so while you’re going to sleep you can think up a little story on how to solve that. Good hunting ; )

L1cksp1t<3 has left the room.

As a member of the team, being inquisitive was a second nature but after leaving the team to pursue some sense of normality, she was honest enough to admit that the inquisitive streak had seen better days. Something within that conversation should have raised an alarm within her and yet this was ignored well into the night and into the morning as she woke up and realised that she had left her library book in Wally’s room when she stormed out yesterday.

As she fished out some standard lounge wear for her trek to retrieve her book, she felt like she could handle Wally’s crap a lot better after last night. For every immature dork like him, there was always going to be an antithesis.

After making her way through the campus, she eventually reached Wally’s dorm. It was 9.45, which meant that he was still asleep-like she cared about disrupting his beauty sleep, she pounded her fist against the door and pounded harder when she tried again. As she was about to try for the third time, she heard the many locks clicking before the door opened, the chain stopping the door from fully opening as Wally peeked through yawning, “back for more, speedo girl?”

“You know why I’m here, fork over my book or else I’ll-” there was a pause as the tirade died into a “oh”, her frown turned into a surprised look as she looked down.

Wally snapped, “what are you staring at?” muttering, “oh crap” as he looked down.

Hell hath no fury nor lightspeed like a pissed off Artemis, kicking the door before he could slam it shut in time, he stumbled back and noticed that chain latch had been torn off in the process.

 _Double crap_  he thought to himself, Artemis closed the door shut and began to saunter calmly towards him and asked smugly, “did you know that I was talking to someone last night, who was wearing a g-string?”

His eyes widened with horror as it all dawned on him, his voice wobbled as he replied, “oh really?”, squeaking as she suddenly straddled him. Clenching his eyes shut as he could feel himself harden, _Not now! Think unsexy thoughts, think unsexy thoughts, c’mon Wall-man think!_

“ah, ah, ah, Wally” she rubbed herself against his crotch, “there’s no need to be shy”, giving his torso once over, her finger traced itself around his nipple, “come to think about it, you look pretty familiar to this guy, he owns a blog and tends to post a lot of selfies” she leaned forward to whisper into his ear, “always from the neck down”.

“Fuck, you saw those?” he rasped.

“And the videos too”, she bit into his neck, drawing it out onto a suckle, “anything you want to say, licketyspit?”

“Sorry for the speedo jokes, just don’t kill me”

Artemis giggled, “cute, very cute” hoisting him up, she shoved him onto the bed, “now then tell me where are all those toys you used in some of your photos”

“not telling you”

“I have a folder of photos and screen dumps of your blog, I saved the conversation and with just one simple email to a very chatty friend”.

He answered quickly not wanting to know the grim conclusion “under my bed, in a box”.

“See? Now that wasn’t so hard” drawing out the box from under the bed, she rummaged through quickly before revealing handcuffs, “to think I thought you had a talent of being able to take these off without a key” she gave the handcuffs a little twirl, “knowing it’s you, it kinda makes sense on how you got out of these” she tossed the cuffs onto the bed and started to rummage through once more, before revealing a leg spreader.

Knowing where this was going to go, Wally quipped, “You do know I have super speed right?” his blood soon ran cold as Artemis returned the quip with a smile and stroked the cock ring she had found.

“I know that Wally, but let’s put that ability of yours to the test”


End file.
